Cheshire Cat
Cheshire Cat, or simply Cat, is a contestant of the Disney Games, a native of Wonderland. Description The Cheshire Cat (or just 'Cat' as she is called by most people) will never be seen outside without a smile and a gun. She's dangerous, classified as clinically insane, and has been known to shoot people for no reason other than she 'felt like it'. She also has a very strange if not sadistic sense of humour, and often laughs hysterically at things that either never actually happened or things that aren't really funny at all... She is based on the Cheshire Cat from "Alice in Wonderland". Status: Alive The Games Cat manages to locate her guns in the pile of weapons when the Games begin. She is threatened by Elsa who is wielding a crossbow but Cat does not see her as a threat, and chooses to shoot her in the leg rather than kill her. She also meets Midas, who wishes to form an alliance with Cat, although Cat does not acknowledge it as such, and states that they are simply two individuals working together towards a common goal. While they look for a house in order to locate a magic-unlocking key, they run into Maleficent, who manages to convince Midas to bring him the magic-unlocking key if he finds one, and in return he will tell Midas the cure to having the Golden Touch. Although Cat sees right through Maleficent, who she knows isn't trying to help Midas, she keeps going with Midas anyway. They are attacked by Jafar and Hades, but manage to escape and find a house. Cat goes to check if the house is occupied, and they both meet Scar. However, Scar invites the pair into the house, which he shares with Carlos, Tiana, Dory, Jafar and Hades. They find out that the key can unlock more than one bracelet, and Cat is among those who gets her powers back. Cat and Midas thank Scar and the others before taking the key back to Maleficent. However, when Cat is reluctant to hand over the key to him, Maleficent reveals that he has magic all along and takes the key by force, unlocking the bracelet and reveals that the bracelets are just a placebo. He then ties down Cat and Midas, planning to force-feed them a potion that will take away their magic for real. However, Cat escapes and shatters the glass bottle that contains the potion. Midas manages to use his Golden Touch on Maleficent, turning him into a golden statue, but Maleficent claims that he will only be a statue for an hour due to the potion having splashed onto his hand. Cat and Midas meet again on the beach, and they meet Natallia, who is dubbed the Queen of Nothing, by the pair. They are later attacked by Hyena-things, and although Midas and Natallia swim over to one of the houses which is floating on raft support in the ocean, Cat's fear of water drives her to flee into the forest area, where she comes across Sebastian and Genie's house. Having been there earlier because it was occupied, she helps them locate the key. Later, Kiara and Rose arrive at the house and meet Cat and Genie, although they are all briefly confronted by Winnie. Winnie is about to reveal why everyone is in the arena, but when Rose starts having a seizure - which she blames on Winnie - Kiara shoots and kills Winnie on Rose's orders. Cat wishes to be insane enough to have control of her powers, and Genie grants the wish, to which she teleports away. Rose tells Kiara that Cat is not to be trusted and that if she proves herself to be a threat, then they may need to get rid of her. Cat, Midas and Natallia allow Genie to stay in their house on the ocean after Hades causes a forest-fire that spreads across the forest part of the arena. Appearances *'Day 01' *'Day 02' *'Day 03' *'Day 04' *'Day 05' Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Wonderland Category:Alive